Holodisk
A holodisk, holotape or THT tape, is a durable laser-readable storage device produced by Wattz Electronics, based on the tape holography technology, storing their information safely for extended periods of time. Background Developed using Tape Holography Technology, holodisks are a high-density, laser-readable,Holotape instructions manufactured-crystal storage device produced by Wattz Electronics. Each holodisk is capable of storing their information safely for extended periods of time, without causing read errors or data corruption. The THT reels are usually stored inside a resistant, stainless casing outfitted with a universal I/O port for connectivity.Holodisk appearance. These disks and tapes were the very latest in pre-War information storage technology and quickly became the most widespread data storage medium, available in a variety of compatible variants.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.88: "'''Holodisks and Holotapes' ''These disks and tapes were the very latest in pre-War information storage technology. They hold a whopping 256K of information—apiece! While it's unlikely that anyone will ever need that much storage space for any sort of data, these durable disks and tapes are often encoded with useful information. Standardized holodisks and holotapes—holos—are still used throughout the Wastes for transferring information. Taking a holo from one person to another is an effective way of delivering a lot of information in a small package Some holos impart their information to you—just use the holo in your inventory, and then check your Pip-Boy to see if the holo's information was downloaded to your Pip-Boy's memory for your reading pleasure. These tapes aren't usually worth anything—but the information they carry sure can be. From food for thought to food for your belly, the desert is filled with surprises." The development of technology progressed rapidly and while early holotape models could store only as much as 256 kilobytes of data (though typically, they could only hold between 128 and 64 kilobytes),Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p.5-20: "'''THT TAPES (Holotapes)'"'' "THT Tapes can store an incredible amount of data, some can hold as much as 256k. The standard tape holds 64k, with the middle model holding an average of 128k (barring any bad inches of tape). THT Tapes are based on Tape Holography technology, storing their information safely for extended periods of time. Use the THT Tape to add it’s information to a compatible reader, in your case - the PIPBoy 2000." the latest models from 2077 could store up to 4 terabytes (4,000 gigabytes) of data,The Vault Dweller: "{121}{}{I heard something about holo-discs, how can I read them?}" Vree: "{128}{Vree21}{Use your Pip-Boy 2000 to read the discs. Insert the disc into the reader. If you have the proper computer skills, you should be able to scan the data.}" The Vault Dweller: "{1002}{}{Discs}" Vree: "{196}{Vree302}{They are high-density, laser-readable, manufactured-crystal storage devices. Each one holds over 4,000 gigabytes of information.}" (VREE.MSG) but are far less common than holotapes due to their short time frame of availability. Storage in holotapes would be divided into "blocks" and a typical commercial holotape would have a capacity of 256 blocks to properly store data,EX-72 Project Data however, the amount of data in a holotape all depended on the compression of the data.Project Siphon holotapes However, holotapes still managed to take the world by storm and formed the basis of nearly every data storage setup, including transmissions,Klein: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK? MOBIUS' THREATS PERSIST! WORSE, HE'S FILLING UP OUR TRANSMISSION STORAGE HOLOTAPE TO CAPACITY!" (Klein's dialogue) software backups,The Courier: "This chip looks like it was mass-produced. Are there other chips?" Klein: "SUCCEEDED ARE THERE OTHER CHIPS?" 0: "* *" Dala: "He's asking, yes. Dr. Klein, there are other personalities. If you recall, you hurled them off the Sink balcony after your argument with Mobius." Klein: "IT IS AN ARGUMENT IF ONE IS CLEARLY RIGHT AND THE OTHER IS CLEARLY WRONG! I REMEMBER NOW. YES, LOBOTOMITE, THERE ARE OTHER CHIPS. IF YOU WANT, FIND THEM. I BELIEVE THEY ARE STORED ON HOLOTAPES IN MANY OF OUR FACILITIES. BUT YOU SHOULD STAY OUT OF THOSE - EXPLORING AND DISCOVERING THINGS. THE SINK CENTRAL "INTELLIGENCE" SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR YOUR... HEH... " (0's, Dala's, and Klein's dialogue) and even storing an abridged version of the Library of Congress in G.E.C.K.s. Of course, holodisks and tapes had many more uses before the war besides just data storage. Specific models were meant to hold entertainment, such as music, movies, and video games,Museum of Technology Vault exhibit: "Bored? Don't be! Step into our Entertainotron Room and watch the latest holotapes or perhaps listen to a symphony. Another Vault-Tec innovation."''The Courier: ''"Where did you learn that?" Arcade Gannon: "Not from the Legion, if that's what you're getting at. Books. Sheet music. Gladiator movie holotapes. Bits and pieces here and there. The Followers have extensive libraries, but we all draw water from the same old well. Even Caesar." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) with special-purpose players developed for displaying large, high resolution volumetric imagesPRO SCEN.MSG: "{1500}{}{Holo Generator}" "{1501}{}{A large-scale THT entertainment tape player. No new movies have been made in 80 years.}" or to play holotapes for personal use in a home environment or public setting.Juke n' Jive jukeboxin home holotape players found in Fallout 4 Characteristics Holodisks are used to upload and download information from computers. While they are relatively rare quest-related items in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics, they are very common in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, and Fallout 76 as data carriers of all sorts. Notably, the Creation engine allowed holodisks to use terminal functionality, and added the ability to play holodisks on stationary terminals, together with interactive games. Their appearance also varies, sometimes wildly, between games. In Fallout, its sequel, and Tactics holodisks are interchangeably referred to as holotapes and indeed contain holotape reels in a translucent protective casing, roughly comparable to a VHS tape or computer hard drive. In Fallout 3 and New Vegas, they are flatter, with a gray metal casing, a vision slit that reveals the disk's tape reels, and shaped like squares about the size of a person's hand. In Fallout 4 and Fallout 76, holodisks were redesigned with an orange and yellow plastic casing that completely conceals the tape reels, with a gray metal circle in the upper left corner of the disk (possibly for reading the stored data). When played, the game will show an animation of it being inserted into the PIP-Boy. Behind the scenes * The design of holodisks in Fallout and Fallout 2 is different from the design of holotapes in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, as well as those present in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. This suggests that more holodisk/holotape standards were developed and commonly in use before the Great War. For instance, even the 4000 GB version mentioned in Fallout would be insufficient to copy an entire library's archives unless highly compressed (Media archives holotape). This is further expanded upon when Project SIPHON at Sugar Grove tested a high-storage, yet highly expensive, iridium-infused magnetic tape holotape for data compression up to 200 blocks. * Holotape was an actual invention: They were used in the 1969 RCA SelectaVision HoloTape Player, which involved etching holographic grooves onto a tape for later playback."HoloTape", Cedmagic.com. Retrieved 25 March 2012. Gallery TAPE3.gif|''Fallout'' and Fallout 2 Letter.png|''Fallout Tactics'' Holotape.png|''Fallout 3'', Fallout: New Vegas Fo4 holodisk.png|''Fallout 4'', Fallout 76 FalloutShelter holodisk.png|''Fallout Shelter'' References Holodisk Category:Miscellaneous items Category:Technology de:Holodisk es:Holodisco fr:Holobande pl:Holodysk ru:Голодиск pt:Holodisco uk:Голодиск zh:全像磁碟